A conventional lamp L as fixed on a top end of an umbrella shaft S is shown in FIG. 13, in which the lamp L is electrically connected to the power source of batteries B as stored in the grip G by a positive wire W1 and a negative wire W2 passing through the shaft S and controlled by a switch P provided on the shaft S for switching on or off the lamp L.
The complete electric circuit for powering the lamp L should be made in a factory production when manufacturing the umbrella. It is difficult for maintaining the lamp and the electrical system because all the elements are almost deadly fixed on the umbrella.
Unless it is made from an original umbrella plant, any conventional umbrella can not be attached or installed with an illuminator thereon in an easy or convenient way.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of conventional illuminating umbrella and invented the present lamp means attachable to an umbrella.